


With You

by qunnyv19



Series: WRITING GIFT IDEAS [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Conversations, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Original Character(s), Teenage Drama
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Ryan tak tahu apa yang ada di benaknya. Hanya tahu bahwa ia selalu ingin bersamanya. — Ryan/Ailee;original fiction for Nevy.





	With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azalea_Cyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalea_Cyan/gifts).



**DISCLAIMER:** Ryan, Ailee, Blaze, Hanna, Devin, plot and the universe here © Nevy. All of them are Nevy’s ideas.

.

**With You**

**∞**

**an original fiction written by Qunny Victoria  
2019**

**{Ryan/Ailee}**

**∞**

Ryan menatap pantulan tubuhnya di cermin dengan frustrasi.

Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Aneh sekali bagaimana ia sangat kesal ketika kejadian itu terjadi. Mengapa pula hal _itu_ berhubungan dengannya?

Ia tak bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya sendiri.

Kedua netra khasnya yang berwarna merah menatap cermin dengan tajam. Selama tujuh belas tahun ia tinggal di sini, dan dari kecil bersama-sama dengan adiknya, ia tidak pernah mengalami hal seganjil ini.

.

“Kakak!” panggil Ailee, saat mereka berdua ada di ruang tamu, dan Ryan sedang membolak-balikkan kertas yang berada di pangkuannya. Berbagai macam mata pelajaran berada di kertas-kertas itu, yang sudah ditandai dengan stabilo biru dan kuning. Sesekali ia menekan bolpoin terlalu kencang sehingga nyaris mematahkan benda itu. Saat mendengar panggilan Ailee, ia menoleh dan menaikkan alisnya.

“Apa?”

“Aku masih tidak mengerti mengenai hal ini—“ Ailee menunjukkan catatan-catatan yang berada di genggaman. Ia menunduk dan wajahnya memerah sedikit. Bukannya ia bodoh, ia sudah mencatat apa yang dikatakan oleh gurunya, hanya saja tidak ada penjelasan mendetail sehingga ia harus mencari tahu metode penyelesaian masalah itu sendiri. Sepasang mata cokelatnya sering kali memelototi tulisan dan perhitungan fisika yang berada di catatan sampai berair dan memerah, tapi tetap saja ia butuh bantuan kakaknya.

Setidaknya, kakaknya sudah pernah memecahkan permasalahan yang seperti ini, dan lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan juga.

Ryan mengetuk-ngetuk bolpoin tersebut ke catatan milik Ailee, menunjukkan beberapa hal mendasar atau pokok penting yang menjadi acuan, dan sesekali menambahkan catatannya sendiri.

Ailee memperhatikan gerakan Ryan dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari gerakan tangan kakaknya di atas kertas. Mulut Ailee membentuk lengkungan tipis, dan ia baru saja ingin memberi komentar tentang satu catatan saat pintu rumah langsung menjeblak terbuka dengan lebar.

Ailee dan Ryan sama-sama berhenti dan menoleh melihat pendatang baru. Sosok itu pemuda dengan rambut cokelat yang nyentrik dan warna mata jingga kemerahan, kini tersenyum lebar sekali dengan kedua tangan terbuka. “Halo!”

“Blaze!” seru Ailee, ia benar-benar terkejut karena hampir terlompat dari posisi duduknya. Ryan merasa dahinya berdenyut-denyut pusing karena kehadiran mendadak sang sepupu.

“Apa yang kalian lakukan?” tanya Blaze, melirik buku-buku dan kertas yang penuh di sofa kulit berwarna kuning gading milik mereka. “Oh, belajar. Ya ampun. Ini belum ujian semester!”

“Ailee ingin mempersiapkan untuk General Certificate of Secondary Education, jelas ia ingin mempersiapkannya sungguh-sungguh,” ujar Ryan datar, kedua matanya terlihat jengkel dengan kedatangan Blaze yang rusuh. “Apa yang _kamu_ lakukan di sini?”

“Aku bosan,” ia lalu melompat ke sisi sofa yang lain, berseberangan dengan kedua kakak beradik tersebut, dan membentangkan tubuhnya lebar-lebar. “Apa yang bisa dilakukan di hari Sabtu yang cerah ini?”

“Belajar,” sahut Ailee, kemudian memindai tulisan di bukunya lebih teliti lagi, dan membaca semua yang ditandai oleh Ryan dengan sungguh-sungguh. “Aku hanya ingin lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan segera menyusul kalian.”

Blaze tertawa terbahak-bahak. “Aku lulus dengan nilai pas-pasan, dan sampai sekarang aku aman-aman saja.”

Ryan menendang kaki Blaze. “Aw!”

“Jangan ajari Ailee yang macam-macam.” Ryan meletakkan tangan kanan di lehernya, lalu menyeretnya perlahan seperti adegan menggorok leher. “Atau kamu mati.”

Blaze memutar bola matanya malas. “Ayolah, harusnya kalian lebih fleksibel sedikit. Sudah belajar dari jam berapa?”

“Barusan, Blaze. Lagi pula, kenapa kamu tidak malam mingguan dengan Hanna saja, sih?” cibir Ryan, menyebut nama kekasih Blaze yang sering kali mampir ke rumah mereka dan _hang-out_ bersama.

“Dia sedang mengurus kebunnya—kamu tahu, karena cuaca sedang bagus dan semacamnya. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dan dia menyuruhku untuk menunggu, tapi aku, tentu saja, tidak betah menunggu, jadi aku ke sini.”

“Mengacau di sini,” koreksi Ryan.

Ailee menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kehadiran Blaze membuatnya lebih sulit berkonsentrasi karena Blaze sangat berisik.

Benar-benar berisik.

Akhirnya ia bangkit dari sofa, membereskan semua catatan dan bolpoinnya, kemudian pergi dari sana. “Aku duluan, daaah, Kakak, Blaze!”

Ryan mengernyitkan dahi.

Sepertinya ada yang aneh.

“Yaaaaah, ke mana kamu, Ailee?” seru Blaze, nyaris menyusulnya, namun Ryan sudah memelototinya.

“Dia mau belajar, oke? Jangan ganggu dia.”

“Mainnya hanya sama kamu saja, Ryan?” gerutu Blaze. “Tidak seru.”

Ryan segera melempar satu bantal sofa tepat ke pundak Blaze. Blaze mengaduh dan mengelus-elus pundaknya dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

.

Saat kedua orangtua mereka pulang dari acara kantor, Ailee sudah mempersiapkan semua makan malam, dan Ryan membantunya untuk menghidangkannya di atas meja makan.

“Jadi, apa saja yang sudah kamu lakukan hari ini?” tanya ibu mereka seraya memotong bistiknya dengan pisau. “Belajar?”

“Yup. Sudah mau ujian,” ucap Ailee setelah menelan nasinya. “Aku lagi belajar dengan kakak ketika Blaze tiba-tiba muncul, jadinya aku lanjutkan di atas deh.”

Ayah dan ibu mereka tertawa.

Ryan tersenyum kecut. Dia masih merasa ada yang salah dengan kalimat tadi, atau pun dengan kejadian tadi pagi ….

Blaze … kakak ….

.

“Kenapa kamu memanggil Blaze dengan namanya saja, sementara aku dipanggil dengan embel-embel kakak?” tanya Ryan kepada cermin, seolah-olah dia sedang berbicara dengan Ailee. Kemudian dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, merasa pertanyaannya sangat bodoh.

Tapi!

Blaze dan Ryan seumuran, dan mereka sudah kenal satu sama lain dari kecil juga. Blaze juga satu sekolah dengannya. Hal yang membedakan mereka adalah Ryan yang ‘resmi’ menjadi kakak angkat Ailee, sementara Blaze adalah sepupu mereka.

Saat ia mendengar kabar itu, ia berusia delapan tahun dan masih kecil untuk mengetahui hal-hal yang lebih mendalam. Medwin, ayahnya, mengelus kepalanya dan berkata, “mulai hari ini kamu akan mempunyai adik, ya, Ryan.”

Ryan tidak tahu apa rasanya punya adik, karena selama delapan tahun hidup bersama keluarganya, ia adalah anak yang paling disayang dan paling dimanja.

Di pikirannya, mungkin mempunyai adik adalah hal paling tidak menyenangkan yang pernah ada. Semua yang ada dari masa kecilnya—kasih sayang orangtua, perhatian keluarga—akan beralih ke adik kecilnya.

Namun saat ia meilhat figur gadis kecil dengan warna mata cokelat yang hangat dan helaian rambut yang senada, semua pemikiran itu lenyap begitu saja. Bahkan ia merasa … bahwa ialah yang memberikan perhatian lebih banyak kepada adiknya, yang lebih sering diberikan langsung dengan perbuatannya dibandingkan kata-kata manis.

Kini ia melihat lagi sosoknya yang sudah remaja beranjak dewasa di depan cermin.

Sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan, dan mengapa Ailee yang memanggil Blaze dengan namanya sementara memanggilnya hanya dengan ‘kakak’ adalah sesuatu yang janggal?

Ia mengempaskan diri di tempat tidur dan memainkan ponselnya, kemudian mengirimkan pesan teks di aplikasi chat Ailee.

 _Sudah tidur_?

Ia menatap deretan dua kata itu yang tak mendapat jawaban selama lima menit. Ia menyerah dan menutup ponselnya kemudian memejamkan mata.

Ponselnya bergetar dan Ryan tersentak, cepat-cepat mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan.

**_Dari: Feira_ **

**_Ryan~ sudah tidur?_ **

Ryan menarik napas dalam-dalam dan hanya menaruh jari-jarinya di atas _keypad_ tanpa menekan apa pun. Bukannya ia tidak tahu mengapa Feira sering mengiriminya pesan malam-malam atau memberikannya hadiah di waktu-waktu tertentu, tapi … dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama kepada Feira.

Tentu saja ia tidak mengatakan hal itu pada orangnya langsung.

Ia melirik ponselnya sampai ada satu pesan yang masuk lagi.

**_Dari: Ailee_ **

**_Belum, aku masih belajar. Kakak sudah tidur? Aku melanjutkan sesi yang tadi pagi karena Blaze mengangguku._ **

Ryan menatap teks itu tidak percaya.

Yang benar saja! Bahkan di kalimat itu tak sedikit pun Ailee memanggil namanya. Dulu, Ailee masih menyelipkan kata ‘Ryan’ dalam panggilannya—Kak Ryan.

**_Kenapa kamu tidak memanggilku Ryan saja—_ **

Ryan segera menghapus teks itu dan mengabaikan teks dari Ailee dan Feira.

Lebih baik ia pura-pura tidur.

.

[ _beberapa tahun yang lalu_ ]

“Eddy … ikut bersama rombongan pesawat itu, Medwin,” ujar ibunya dengan getar suara yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Tremor di kedua tangannya membuatnya tak kuat berdiri dan akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk di dekat telepon rumah mereka. “Rachel juga ikut bersamanya.”

Saat itu Ryan baru saja pulang dari lapangan bola saat selesai bermain sepak bola dengan teman-temannya. Kedua matanya mengerjap tak mengerti ketika ibunya jatuh, air matanya mengalir diam-diam di pipi, sementara ayahnya berdiam tak mengatakan apa pun di dekat telepon.

“Mum?” tanya Ryan, menghampiri ibunya dan mengelus pundaknya yang tak stabil. “Apa yang terjadi? Apakah kalian bertengkar?”

“Tidak, sayang,” sahut Tiffany, punggung tangannya buru-buru mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. “Kami tidak bertengkar. Kami ada kabar yang … mengharukan untukmu.”

“Oh ya? Apa itu?” Ryan bertanya dengan penasaran, kemudian menoleh pada ayahnya.

Medwin kini berjongkok dan menyejajarkan posisinya dengan anak semata wayangnya. Tangannya yang besar mengelus rambut biru keunguan milik Ryan, kemudian berkata pelan, “mulai hari ini kamu akan mempunyai adik, ya, Ryan.”

“Adik?” tanya Ryan dengan heran. Ia sudah mempelajari biologi dari jenjang sekolahnya, jadi ia cukup paham bagaimana ‘proses’nya jika ia akan mempunyai adik. Kepalanya dengan cepat tertoleh pada sang ibu, “Mum hamil?”

Tiffany tersenyum tipis. “Tidak. Temanmu, Ailee, akan menjadi adikmu mulai sekarang ini. Kalian akan menjadi saudara.”

Apa artinya mempunyai saudara? Ryan tak memahami itu semua. Namun ia sudah terbiasa sendiri, dan memiliki apa yang ia inginkan sendiri.

Sampai akhirnya dua hari kemudian, ia melihat sosok itu. Gadis itu tersenyum kepadanya dan melambaikan tangannya, “halo, kak Ryan. Aku Ailee.”

Ryan tak sanggup untuk membenci gadis itu bahkan untuk sedetik pun. Melihat senyum tulus yang diberikan dan kata demi kata yang teruntai halus, ia malah tergerak untuk memberikan lebih.

Ketika pertama kalinya Ailee memasuki jenjang sekolah yang lebih tinggi, Ryan mengantarkan Ailee sampai gerbang sekolah. Ailee memeluk kakaknya dengan mendadak, membuat Ryan sedikit terkejut, karena mereka sedang berada di publik.

Namun yang Ailee katakan adalah, “terima kasih, ya, sudah menjadi kakakku.”

Ryan tidak tahu apa rasanya menjadi anak yang kehilangan dua orangtua, dan kini mempunyai satu keluarga yang sama sekali lain.

Tetapi, ia tahu rasanya menjadi kakak yang diinginkan.

Maka kedua tangannya membuka dan membalas pelukan itu, kemudian ada senyum yang terbentuk di wajahnya.

.

Ailee melihat ponselnya yang berdering dengan kencang.

Di layar ponselnya tertera besar-besar, **_DEVIN._**

Tangannya meraih ponsel dan menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut. “Halo?”

“ _Halo, Ailee_ ,” sahut Devin dengan suara seraknya yang kentara. “ _Kamu lagi berada di mana? Aku agak sibuk dengan kelasku akhir-akhir ini, dan ada tugas kelompok juga, jadi kencan kita besok batal, ya.”_

Ailee menghela napas dalam-dalam. Pembatalan kencan ini tidak terjadi satu atau dua kali saja semenjak mereka sudah berpacaran selama beberapa bulan ini. Mereka sering bertengkar, bahkan nyaris putus sebelum akhirnya Ailee kembali memaafkan pemuda itu, dan Devin kembali mengulangi hal yang sama.

“Tugas kelompok apa?” selidiknya seraya mencorat-coret bukunya dengan bolpoin merah. Ia harus tahu alasan detail Devin membatalkan kencan mereka hari Minggu besok. Ia sudah merelakan waktunya hari ini dikuras untuk belajar agar besok ia tidak perlu membuka buku lagi, hanya untuk meluangkan waktu demi Devin. Tapi kekasihnya tak pernah melakukan upaya yang sama besarnya dengan dirinya.

“ _Kimia, kamu tahu kan guru Kimia kita galak sekali, jadi aku harus segera mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Aku duluan, ya. Sampai ketemu nanti, Ailee.”_

Bahkan tak ada kata maaf.

Tak ada permohonan ampun karena sudah sering membatalkan janjinya. Tak ada ucapan maaf karena hal yang sudah direpetisi kesekian kalinya. Tak ada inisiatif untuk membuat janji kencan baru, karena Ailee merasa bahwa ia sudah bukan menjadi prioritas kekasihnya lagi.

Dan seingat Ailee, guru Kimia mereka sangat baik, ia sering memberi poin tambahan bagi siswa yang mengumpulkan cepat, dan tidak memberi hukuman apa-apa ketika ada siswa yang telat memberikan tugas.

Ia merasakan perih yang muncul di kedua mata, sampai akhirnya ia merasa lelehan air mata pertama yang jatuh di pipinya.

.

“Kamu tahu, ‘kan, kalau orang yang benar-benar menyayangimu akan selalu memprioritaskanmu?” ujar Hanna ketika Ailee curhat kepadanya mengenai percakapan singkat dengan Devin dua malam yang lalu. Kini mereka bertemu di sebuah café bernuansa hangat, sekeliling berwarna cokelat nyaman dan lampu yang sedikit redup. Ada musik yang merambat di tengah-tengah ruangan, sesekali menyesap di dinding dan masuk ke indra pendengaran Ailee.

Namun rasanya musik itu tidak bisa menghilangkan gundah gulana yang dari kemarin bersemayam di hati. Sesekali kedua tangannya meremas satu sama lain sampai ia merasakan sakit dari kuku-kukunya yang menggores kulit.

“Aku tahu,” gumam Ailee, sepasang matanya terarah pada cokelat panas yang masih mengepulkan uap di atas meja. “Ia melakukan itu berulang kali, kemudian minta maaf lagi, dan aku dengan bodohnya masih memaafkannya.”

“Kenapa?” tanya Hanna lembut. “Kenapa kamu memaafkannya? Apa karena kamu menyayanginya?”

Ailee menggeleng. “Semenjak pertama kali aku tahu bahwa dia orang yang suka memainkan perempuan … tahu, _nggak_ , dia itu _playboy_ paling parah di sekolahku. Anak-anak menjulukinya Si Buaya. Dan mendengar kata-kata itu tidak membuat para cewek menghindarinya, malah makin senang didekati olehnya! Aku bingung … kenapa aku malah terjerat di perangkap yang sama.”

Hanna mendengarkan dengan prihatin, kedua tangannya tertelungkup rapi di atas meja.

“Ya, dia memang yang paling tampan, Han … dia juga yang paling jago basket dan anggota organisasi. Itulah kenapa banyak yang naksir dia. Tapi aku _nggak_ ngerti kenapa aku juga ikut-ikutan.”

“Jadi sebenarnya kamu memang tidak terlalu suka sama dia, ya?”

“Aku ….” Berat bagi Ailee untuk menjawab kalimat singkat itu. Betul, ia memang tidak terlalu suka dengan Ailee. Tapi jika ia menjawab jujur, maka _pastilah_ Hanna bertanya, lalu mengapa ia menerima Devin pada saat itu?

Apa yang membuatnya menjalin hubungan dengan Devin? Memaafkannya berkali-kali untuk kesalahan yang sama, terkadang bahkan lebih parah?

Ailee menggigit bibir. Ia kemudian menyesap sedikit cokelat panasnya. Setidaknya, hal itu bisa membuat tubuhnya menghangat dan tidak mengeluarkan keringat dingin lagi.

“Kamu suka dengan orang lain, Ailee?”

Ailee tersedak cokelat panasnya dan nyaris memuntahkannya lagi, kalau-kalau ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Ia terbatuk-batuk parah, dan Hanna menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang ia miliki kepada Ailee.

Tangannya mengambil botol itu dan menyesap isinya. Setelah tiga tegukan, kerongkongannya sudah tidak menjerit-jerit lagi dan akhirnya ia menutup botol itu, menunduk malu. “Maaf, Han.”

“Tidak apa-apa,” sahut Hanna, kemudian menatap Ailee dengan menyelidik. “Jadi, aku benar? Kamu menyukai seseorang?”

“Aku tidak—“

“Kamu menyukai seseorang, dan menggunakan Devin untuk ‘mencegah’ perasaanmu kepada orang itu?”

Untung saja Ailee belum meminum cokelatnya lagi, kalau tidak, ia bisa tersedak untuk yang kedua kalinya dan bisa saja benar-benar memuntahkannya. Kedua matanya membelalak akan pertanyaan Hanna. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa ….

“Oh, salah ya?” tanya Hanna, namun ekspresinya sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Ia yakin sekali akan prediksinya.

Walaupun, ia belum menebak siapa pemuda misterius yang berada di pikiran Ailee.

“Tentu saja!” ujar Ailee dan kini meneguk cokelat panasnya, hanya sekadar ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memanas. “Masa aku menjadikan Devin sebagai pelampiasan …?”

Hanna mengangguk-angguk. Tentu saja.

Ia benar.

.

“Kenapa matamu sembap begitu?” tanya Ryan heran, ketika Ailee keluar kamar di hari Rabu malam. Ia sudah memergoki mata adiknya yang memerah dua hari lalu, namun Ailee mengelak dan mengatakan bahwa itu karena debu yang memasuki matanya di ruang kelas. Tapi kali ini mata Ailee terlihat lebih bengkak dibanding biasanya.

“Tadi habis nonton film sedih,” sahut Ailee dan mulai membereskan meja makan untuk menyiapkan makan malam. “Filmnya sedih sekali, sampai-sampai aku menangis seperti ini.”

“Oh?” Ryan masih bersikeras untuk tahu uraian lengkapnya. “Film apa memangnya? Nonton di mana?”

“Nonton drama Korea yang ku _download_ di sekolah tadi—“

“Bukannya kamu habis belajar?”

“Habis belajar aku nonton drama.”

“Memangnya bisa masuk otak?” Ryan bertanya heran. Apa sih asyiknya nonton drama Korea? Film romantis dibumbui percintaan yang terkadang tak masuk akal. Bahkan tokoh utama _harus_ pacaran dengan tokoh utama, pada akhirnya.

Bukannya ia menonton drama itu, tapi ia pernah curi dengar saat Ailee bergosip dengan temannya mengenai serial drama terbaru.

“Bisa, tentu saja,” sahut Ailee, namun tak sedikit pun ia menatap Ryan tepat di mata.

Ryan menatap punggung Ailee.

Ada yang tidak beres.

.

“Aku sudah tahu bahwa akhirnya akan seperti ini.”

Ailee menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak berteriak dan menangis di saat yang bersamaan. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam begitu erat; hal yang selalu dilakukannya ketika ia bingung dan kecewa.

Sekarang mereka berada di taman dekat sekolah mereka, dan meskipun kini hanya mereka berdua, Ailee yakin banyak mata-mata dan penguping sekolah, penyuka gosip murahan mengenai kisah cinta seorang _playboy_ dan korbannya yang lain, yang sedang membuntuti mereka sampai sini; entah menyelinap di antara semak-semak atau menggunakan kamera untuk merekam mereka.

“Kamu salah paham,” ujar Devin, kedua tangannya meraih tangan Ailee. Namun Ailee segera menarik tangannya.

“Salah paham apanya? Semuanya sudah jelas, Devin. Kamu bahkan nggak berusaha untuk mengelak lagi, dan terus-terusan melakukan hal yang sama.”

“Ailee …,” ucap Devin, suaranya lebih lembut, sekarang ia mengelus rambut Ailee. Ailee menatapnya jijik dan segera bergeser dari tempat duduknya.

“Aku tahu bahwa ada yang salah dengan hubungan kita, makanya aku berusaha untuk mencari tahu apa sebabnya. Aku datang ke sekolah lebih awal, dan hanya untuk menemukanmu dan _pacarmu_ yang baru bercumbu di dekat gudang.”

“Kami tidak bercumbu—“

“Berciuman,” Ailee mengoreksi dirinya sendiri, “kata vulgarnya memang begitu, bukan? Aku selalu memaafkanmu, Devin, tapi apa yang kamu perbuat benar-benar keterlaluan.”

“Aku berjanji tidak akan—“

“Cukup,” Ailee menggelengkan kepalanya. “Cukup, Devin. Aku sudah muak, dan ini benar-benar yang terakhir untuk kita. Kita putus saja.”

Ia sudah cukup emosional dan air matanya tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Bibirnya bahkan tak mampu untuk memberikan teriakan yang mencaci-maki mantan pacarnya itu. Kata-katanya tak lebih dari sekadar bisikan, dan hatinya teriris setiap kali ia mendengar satu kata lagi dari Devin.

Ya, dia memang tak menyukai Devin dalam artian menyayangi dan mencintainya. Tapi ia menjalani hubungan ini dengan serius, dan keseriusannya hanya dibalas dengan tindakan yang sangat memuakkan seperti ini.

Ia mengusap air matanya yang terus turun, mengabaikan Devin yang sudah berlari mengejarnya, dan meninggalkan pemuda itu untuk selamanya.

.

“ _HALOOOO! BLAZE IN THE HOUSE_!”

Pintu rumah terbanting terbuka. Ryan yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat. Hanna terlihat agak malu karena memasuki rumah orang lain dengan tidak sopan, sehingga ia mencubit tangan Blaze.

“Aw! Astaga, apa yang kulakukan sehingga kamu melakukan itu?”

“Sopan sedikit, dong,” ujar Hanna, kemudian ia tersenyum pada Ryan. “Maaf, ya, mengganggu waktumu. Sedang sibuk?”

“Oh, tidak,” sahut Ryan. “Kebetulan memang aku sedang _free_. Ada apa, Han?”

“Kamu tidak memanggilku?” Blaze mengernyit dan segera melemparkan diri ke sofa nyaman milik keluarga Ryan, duduk di sana dengan tubuh yang terbuka lebar-lebar seolah-olah dia yang memiliki semuanya. “Acara televisi apa ini?”

Ryan tidak menjawabnya. Meskipun tidak terlihat di awal, kini Hanna lebih memperhatikannya. Wajahnya agak cekung dengan sinar mata yang meredup.

“Ryan,” panggil Hanna. “Ada apa?”

“Aku tidak—“ Ryan menggelengkan kepala. “Ailee sedang mendekam di kamar.”

“Kenapa?” Hanna bertanya cemas. Jangan-jangan masalah dengan Devin masih berlarut-larut sampai sekarang. Seharusnya jika Ailee sudah dikecewakan, ia akan mencegah Ailee sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa untuk kembali ke hubungan yang salah. Namun jika sakit hati ini terus berlanjut ….

“Mungkin stress karena belajar?” celetuk Blaze seraya merebut remote televisi dari genggaman Ryan, menyebabkan pelototan yang diberikan dengan tajam kepadanya.

“Aku boleh ke kamar Ailee?” tanya Hanna. Ryan mengangguk mengizinkan. Hanna segera melangkah ke lantai atas dan mengetuk pintu kamar kayu, terdapat gantungan bertuliskan ‘Ailee’ di depan pintu tersebut.

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar sekali. Dua kali. “Ailee?” panggilnya lembut. “Aku Hanna.”

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu itu terbuka dengan suara yang pelan.

“Kamu sendiri?” tanya Ailee, mengintip dari balik kamarnya. “Tidak ada kakak, ‘kan?”

“Tidak. Aku sendiri. Boleh aku masuk?”

Ailee mengangguk dan segera menutup pintu ketika Hanna masuk ke kamarnya. Ailee mengisyaratkan Hanna untuk duduk di kasur.

Kemudian Ailee menangis.

Tanpa suara Hanna berpindah tempat dan mengelus-elus rambut cokelat Hanna yang panjang. Gadis itu terisak di pundaknya, dan tangisan tanpa suara adalah tangisan paling menyakitkan, sepanjang ia tahu.

“Kamu … sudah mengambil keputusan?” tanya Hanna dengan lambat, berhati-hati dalam memberikan pertanyaan, karena ia takut mengucapkan hal yang salah.

Ailee mengangguk dalam diam.

“Kamu tidak salah, oke? Kamu sudah memberikan yang terbaik dalam hubunganmu, dan ia tidak memberikan upaya yang sama. Ailee, kamu pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik.”

Ailee mengangguk. “Aku pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik,” ulangnya, demi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

“Kamu mau minum apa? Teh hangat? Cokelat panas.”

Ailee menggeleng. “Cukup air putih saja.” Kepalanya terangkat dan ia bergerak menuju nakas, mengambil segelas air putih yang berada di sana. “Maaf, Han, aku jadi cengeng begini di hadapanmu.”

“Kenapa kamu harus minta maaf? Itu bukan salahmu sama sekali, dan menumpahkan perasaan tidak sama dengan cengeng.”

Ailee berusaha menelan kenyataan itu dengan pahit.

Tapi ….

“Kita jalan-jalan, yuk,” cetus Hanna riang. “Kamu mau ke mana? Taman bermain, mau? Kalau nonton bioskop rasanya terlalu monoton. Kita bisa main banyak wahana di taman bermain.”

Ailee menggeleng. “Bisa saja aku bertemu Devin dan kekasihnya yang baru.”

“Terus kenapa? Kamu mau mundur dan terlihat menyerah dengan keadaan. Tidak, sayang. Kamu yang _mengontrol_ keadaan, bukan dia. Dialah yang menyia-nyiakan kamu, dan kamu harus membuktikan itu.”

Terlihat sedikit sinar yang terpancar di kedua bola matanya.

Hanna tersenyum. “Oke?”

Ailee mengangguk perlahan. Hanna segera menarik Ailee dan menyeret gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru, dan Ailee tertawa sedikit karena antusiasnya Hanna. Ia menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menutup matanya yang jelas-jelas bengkak dan merah.

“ _Guys_!” seru Hanna, saat melihat kedua pemuda di sofa ruang tamu sedang asyik bermain _Play Station_. “Kita jalan-jalan!”

“Apa?” sahut Blaze dan Ryan bersamaan. Blaze dengan berlebihan (nyaris) membanting stik PSnya, sementara Ryan menampilkan sisi wajah yang jarang ia perlihatkan; agak melongo.

“Ke mana?” tanya Ryan.

“Untuk apa? Sebentar, apakah ini untuk bersenang-senang? Karena jawabannya adalah _super yes_!”

Hanna mengernyit sedikti mendengar perkataan dari kekasihnya, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. “Kalian punya waktu sekitar … dua puluh menit lagi. Eh, sebentar, setengah jam lagi sebelum kita pergi.”

“Kenapa kita tidak langsung pergi?” Blaze merajuk.

“Karena para perempuan butuh dandan.”

Ailee yang di sebelahnya masih berusaha menyembunyikan sembap dan mata merahnya, namun tertolong sebab Hanna berada di depannya, berupaya untuk menyembunyikan sosok Ailee.

Blaze mendengus. “ _Seriously_? Memangnya kita mau ke mana?”

Hanna tersenyum manis. “Tunggu saja ya.”

.

“Nah … sekarang tugasku adalah menyembunyikan sembap, mata merah, dan kantong mata yang sangat tebal itu.”

Wajah Ailee sedikit merah. “Han, ini karena—“ namun lidahnya kaku, tak sanggup mengatakan apa yang terus berkecamuk di kepalanya. Apa karena dia gadis yang bodoh? Atau terlalu menyia-nyiakan waktunya selama ini untuk orang sama sekali salah?

“Jadi, kamu mau pakai baju apa?” tanya Hanna, berusaha mengalihkan pikiran Ailee. Sebagai perempuan, ia tahu bagaimana rasanya baru putus cinta—meskipun, tidak mempunyai rasa yang begitu mendalam pada sang mantan pacar—dan ia _mengerti_ sepenuhnya apa yang Ailee inginkan. Atau, begitulah yang ia pikirkan.

“Memangnya kita mau ke mana?”

Ada sudut yang tertarik di bibir Hanna hingga membentuk sebuah senyum.

“Taman bermain. Kamu suka taman bermain di daerah pusat kota kan? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak ke sana bersama-sama, dan untuk melampiaskan semua kegundahanmu—“

“Aku sudah tidak gundah, kok—“

“—lebih baik kita melakukannya dengan cara yang damai saja.”

Ailee berdeham. “Memangnya, cara yang tidak damai itu bagaimana?”

“Membunuh Devin.”

Hanna mengerling pada Ailee. Ailee melotot kepadanya kemudian tertawa setelahnya. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk menghentikan tawa tersebut, dan, ya, rasanya tertawa itu sangat melegakan, setelah berhari-hari mengurung diri dan memikirkan bahwa apakah ia yang terlalu buruk sebagai kekasih atau apa.

Setelah memikirkan baju yang akan ia pakai selama bermenit-menit, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memakai _tank top_ berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan jaket kulit cokelat. Ia memakai rok selutut dengan warna cokelat yang senada dengan jaketnya.

Hanna mengangguk-angguk dan mengajak Ailee untuk duduk di dekat meja rias kamar.

“Aku pinjam peralatan _make up_ mu, ya.”

Tapi Hanna meminjam alat _make up_ itu untuk mendandani Ailee. Ailee tak banyak memprotes, membiarkan sentuhan kuas menyentuh pipinya, goresan tipis _eyeliner_ di kelopaknya dan _concealer_ yang menutupi kantong matanya. Gerakan Hanna sangat lembut dan di saat yang sama sangat kuat, membuat garis-garis yang dibuatnya menjadi tegas.

Saat Ailee membuka mata dan bercermin, ia melihat sosok dirinya yang menjadi ... lebih cerah.

Tidak, ia tidak berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat seperti yang orang-orang bicarakan saat sudah didandani. Namun wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah, segar dan tegas, dan sangat beda dari orang asing (yaitu, dirinya sendiri) yang ia lihat beberapa hari yang lalu.

Jari-jarinya menyentuh warna merah muda pucat yang dipulas di bibirnya. Tak terlihat memakai lipstik jika orang-orang tak jeli.

Sebelum Ailee sempat mengatakan apa pun, Hanna kini sibuk merias dirinya sendiri dengan _style_ yang sama: terlihat lebih memukau, namun tidak berlebihan.

“Aku pakai baju ini saja, mmm,” ujar Hanna, memutar tubuhnya di depan cermin panjang milik Ailee yang ada di depan lemari baju. Hanna sendiri sudah memakai _dress_ berwarna hijau tua yang cocok dengan kulitnya. Ailee mengangguk menyetujui.

Ketika mereka berdua turun dari lantai atas setelah bercermin untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Blaze menatap mereka dengan aneh.

“Setengah jam? Lebih seperti empat puluh lima menit lewat dua puluh tiga detik—“

Ryan menyikut tulang rusuk Blaze dengan sadis. Blaze segera terjungkal ke belakang, tertolong dengan bantal dan sofa empuk yang menahan tubuhnya.

Mau tak mau Ryan mengerjap sekali lagi, untuk memastikan wajah Ailee, adiknya kini yang tersenyum manis, adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang murung dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Wajahnya cerah, pakaiannya terasa cocok, dan seluruh figurnya memang sempurna.

“Jadi?” Blaze bertanya setelah ia pulih dari serangan Ryan. “Kita ke mana?”

“Taman bermain pusat kota,” ujar Ryan dan Ailee berbarengan, dari jarak yang begitu jauh, namun suara mereka terdengar selaras. Blaze harus mengakui itu impresif, walaupun ia tidak bisa mengatakannya secara terang-terangan.

Sebab … ada beberapa hal yang sudah ia ketahui di antara Ryan dan Ailee.

.

Mereka pergi ke taman bermain mengendarai mobil milik Ryan. Ryan sudah berada di tempat duduk pengemudi, dan Blaze berada di sebelahnya. Sementara Ailee dan Hanna sibuk membicarakan produk kosmetik terbaru yang berada di majalah minggu ini.

Tak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain (bahkan para gadis sudah diam) sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat destinasi. Tanpa ada kata yang terucap, pintu mobil Ryan terbuka terlebih dahulu, dan ia membuka pintu belakang milik Ailee. Blaze melakukan hal yang sama pada kekasihnya.

“Kenapa?” bisik Blaze, saat Hanna sudah keluar dari mobil, dan tangannya menggandeng tangan Hanna sedikit erat dibanding biasanya. Ia melirik Hanna, berdeham, kemudian berkata, “kamu cantik.”

“Kenapa apanya?” Hanna mengerjap, dan menyadari bahwa Blaze memujinya, wajah Hanna memerah sedikit.

“Ailee? Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatmu membawanya ke sini, bukan?”

Hanna terbatuk sedikit. Kedua iris matanya melirik Ailee dan Ryan yang berada agak jauh di depan mereka, dengan jarak yang sedikit jauh. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Mengapa mereka terlihat begitu jauh … di saat yang sama begitu dekat?

“Hanna?” panggil Blaze. “Bumi memanggil Hanna.”

“Itu, kamu tahu,” Hanna menahan langkah mereka berdua dengan kedua kakak beradik yang berada di depan agar tak terlalu dekat, “Ailee putus dengan Devin.”

“Sudah kuduga, Devin kan memang _nggak bener_.”

“Aku juga tahu, tapi Ailee sepertinya stress berat.”

Kalimat itu membuat alis Blaze tertarik ke atas. “Ailee stress berat?” Lalu diingatnya mata yang memerah dan bengkak di sela-sela konversasi mereka, dan ia mengangguk. Tapi … ia sedikit bingung. Bukan, ia _sangat_ bingung. Ia sangat yakin mengenai apa yang ia tangkap mengenai Ailee dan Ryan ….

Hanna memberikan anggukan pada Blaze. “Nah, mungkin karena ia merasa sudah memberikan yang terbaik … tapi Devin memperlakukannya seperti itu dan terus berulang, akhirnya ia tidak tahan dan memutuskannya. Dan menangis tidak berhenti selama berhari-hari.”

Blaze merasa otaknya berputar keras sekali.

Bukankah Ryan dan Ailee ….

“Blaze?” Kini Hanna mengguncang sedikit bahu Blaze. “Kenapa kamu diam saja?”

“Ah, tidak—lihat, mereka berdua sudah berjalan jauh sekali, aku malah tidak melihat punggung mereka lagi. Ayo kita bersenang-senang.”

.

“Ailee,” panggil Ryan, tak lama setelah mereka keluar dari mobil. Adiknya tak menoleh, hanya mengangguk. Ryan mengejar dengan langkah yang panjang-panjang, sampai akhirnya berada di posisi yang cukup dekat untuk berbicara, namun cukup jauh untuk bisa melihat ekspresi matanya dan senyum dan ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak.

“Kenapa?” tanya Ailee, tersenyum dengan bibir berwarna merah muda yang sudah dioles lipstik. Ia terlihat cerah dan merona, ia tahu, namun perasaannya masih sedikit kosong, dan ada perasaan yang sangat hampa di perutnya; bukan karena ia lapar, tapi seperti dikeruk semua isinya dan tak ada lagi yang tersisa, menyisakan tempat kosong itu.

Atau itu mungkin karena ia sudah terlalu bersedih berlarut-larut.

“Kamu suka permen kapas, ‘kan?” Ryan memberikan senyum lebar. “Nanti kita akan mencari permen kapas di situ. Pasti banyak.”

Ailee mengangguk.

Mereka tak berbicara lagi sampai mereka berada di depan gerbang dan menunjukkan tangan mereka untuk diberikan cap biru tua. Saat Ryan menoleh, ia sudah tak melihat pasangan Hanna dan Blaze. _Well_ , mungkin mereka menuju tempat favorit lain.

Ryan melirik kepada Ailee, melihat matanya yang masih kentara bengkak meskipun ditutupi oleh berbagai macam kosmetik. ( _Foundation? Concealer?_ Atau hanya bedak? Ryan tak pernah mengerti hal itu). Ketika mulutnya sudah ingin membuka untuk bertanya, maka dengan cepat ia menutupnya kembali.

Ia tidak ingin hal yang diusahakan Hanna untuk membuat mereka semua kembali ceria (Ailee, tepatnya) harus hancur karena ia jail menanyakan hal itu di momen yang tidak tepat.

“Itu,” bisik Ailee, dan Ryan mengerjap. Ia tak sadar bahwa ia dan Ailee sudah lebih dekat dibanding posisi yang tadi, dan jari Ailee menunjuk stan tempat permen kapas berada. “Dari dulu aku selalu suka yang itu.”

Memori Ryan berputar pada saat kecil, ketika ia berusia sepuluh tahun, ayah dan ibunya mengajak mereka pergi ke taman bermain pusat kota. Hal itu menakjubkan, karena hari itu adalah kali pertama ia dan Ailee akan berjalan-jalan bersama sebagai keluarga dan kakak beradik.

Hal yang paling melekat di otaknya adalah bagaimana wajah Ailee yang dua kali lipat lebih ceria setelah menelan permen kapas tersebut.

Maka kini ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan kansnya.

“Ayo!” seru Ryan, kemudian ia menarik Ailee. Ailee tersenyum melihat keantusiasan Ryan dan berlari bersamanya, meraih stan yang sudah mulai ramai oleh para pengunjung. Antrean cukup panjang sampai akhirnya pada giliran mereka, sang pembuat permen kapas menggulung permen merah muda itu begitu cepat dan rapi, dan Ailee mengusap-usapkan kedua tangan senang.

“Ini.”

Kedua netra cokelatnya berbinar melihat permen tersebut yang kini berada di tangannya. Ia berterima kasih kepada penjual, kemudian tersenyum lebar pada Ryan. “Lihat. Besar sekali.”

“Kamu saja kalah,” celetuk Ryan. Ailee mengerucutkan bibir.

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Tubuhmu kecil. Kalah dengan permen kapasnya.”

“Tentu aku lebih kuat, lihat, permen kapas ini langsung melumer di lidahku. Aku tidak hancur semudah itu.”

Lekuk di bibir Ryan tak memudar, dan refleks, tangan kanannya mengelus-elus rambut Ailee—persis apa yang ia lakukan kepadanya ketika mereka waktu kecil.

Tak ada untaian protes yang diberikan Ailee.

Mereka datang ke berbagai stan. Sesekali Ailee menyodorkan permen kapas itu kepada Ryan, yang dibalas dengan kerutan dalam di dahi.

“Dicoba, dong,” ujar Ailee, sampai-sampai permen kapas itu menempel di hidung Ryan dan menyisakan jejak berwarna merah muda di kulit. Hal itu membuat Ailee tertawa pelan.

Ryan mengerjap. Ailee tertawa, setelah beberapa hari ia terkurung dan bermuram durja di dalam kamar. Ailee tertawa, setelah mata yang bengkak dan merah dan ditutupi oleh produk kecantikan. Ailee tertawa, setelah apa yang terjadi padanya, yang bahkan tak sanggup untuk Ryan tanya sampai detik ini.

… dan itu tidak membuatnya menyesal karena mengenai permen kapas itu. Jarinya menjawil permen kapas tersebut dan menelannya, merasakan permen manis yang meleleh di lidah dan masuk ke tenggorokan.

Mungkin memang Ailee suka yang manis seperti ini.

“Ailee, kena—“

“Lihat!”

Telunjuk gadis itu mengarah pada bentuk bangunan yang kecil, seperti rumah, dengan tulisan Rumah Miring di depannya. Mulut Ryan menganga sedikit.

“Ini—“

“Kita sudah pernah ke sini, belum kak?” tanya Ailee, kemudian mencolek permen kapasnya lagi. “Waktu kecil?”

“Waktu itu kita pernah mau masuk, tapi ….”

“Tapi …?”

Ryan menggeleng. “Lupakan saja.”

Ia tidak akan mengaku bahwa ia mudah pusing dengan konsep rumah miring—ia sudah pernah memasuki rumah ini sebelum Ailee resmi menjadi adiknya, dan keluar dari rumah itu kepalanya berputar, muntah di tong sampah dekat pohon.

“Oh! Waktu itu kita tidak jadi masuk karena—“

“Ayo masuk,” sahut Ryan, sebelum Ailee sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ailee menatap Ryan, ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun sudah lupa karena tersangkut di lidah, kemudian ia mengangguk dan menghabiskan permen kapasnya. Sekali-sekali Ryan masih mencolek sisa permen kapas, sampai hanya tersisa lidi yang terdapat serpihan kapas.

Ryan menggandeng tangan Ailee dan mereka memasuki Rumah Miring itu bersama.

Saat berjalan di awal-awal tak begitu terasa. Langkah-langkah kakinya begitu ringan menuju tangga. Dan menaiki tangga adalah bagian yang paling buruk.

Kepalanya berdenyut luar biasa. Ia merasa keringat dingin mengalir di tengkuk dan dahi, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Ailee. Ailee menoleh kepadanya.

“Kak? Ada apa?”

Ryan menggeleng dan memasang tampang cuek yang paling bisa ia tampilkan. Namun semua itu hilang saat ia sudah menaiki satu anak tangga lagi. Ailee menatapnya cemas.

“Kakak tutup mata ya, pegang tanganku saja, kita akan keluar dari sini secepatnya.”

“Tidak usah—“

Satu tangan yang mungil menutup matanya. Penglihatannya menjadi memburam kemudian kosong, namun ia tak melihat apa pun lagi dalam rumah itu, dan tak merasakan kakinya yang goyah dan tangan yang sedikit tremor. Ada tangan Ailee yang membimbingnya perlahan-lahan, seolah-olah ia bergerak di tapak tanah yang biasa. Seperti berjalan namun ditutup oleh kain hitam.

Beberapa menit berjalan dalam gelap, tangan Ailee mulai terangkat dari wajahnya. Ryan mengerjapkan mata untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya, dan ditemuinya ia sudah berada di tanah datar, keluar dari rumah itu.

“Lebih mudah, bukan?” ucap Ailee, memberikan senyum lebarnya.

Ryan menoleh kepadanya.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa apa yang terjadi—namun ia tahu satu hal.

Jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak tadi.

Bukan karena ia ketakutan karena rumah miring atau merasa mual yang luar biasa, tapi, melihat senyum Ailee ….

Bodoh, apa yang ia pikirkan?

“Terima kasih,” ujarnya pelan, memerhatikan Ailee yang kini menggandeng tangannya lagi dan mulai berjalan ke arah yang lain.

Sepasang mata gadis itu berbinar-binar melihat biang lala yang lokasinya tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Biang lala. Kesempatan untuk berdua saja di ketinggian ….

Ryan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

“… kakak tidak mau?” gumam Ailee, yang Ryan berani bersumpah bahwa ia baru mendengarnya  tadi dan ia tidak menggeleng karena pertanyaan Ailee.

“Eh, apa?”

“Kakak tidak mau naik biang lala, ya? Tadi menggelengkan kepala.”

“Aku tidak menggelengkan kepala karena itu, Ailee. Aku juga sudah lama tidak menaiki biang lala. Kamu mau beli makanan atau minuman dulu sebelum naik?”

Ailee menggeleng. “Perutku masih agak terisi karena permen kapas itu.”

“Permen kapas itu kosong sama sekali dan seharusnya tidak bisa membuat perutmu terisi.”

“Aku tidak begitu lapar, oke?”

Begitulah pada akhirnya mereka mengantre di depan antrean biang lala, menunggu satu demi satu penumpang turun dari gerbong mereka. Angin berembus lembut melewati mereka, dan tanpa sadar, tangan mereka saling menemukan satu sama lain dan menjalin jari-jemari untuk saling menghangatkan.

Tak ada yang membuka suara sampai akhirnya Ryan menaiki gerbong kosong yang sudah berada di depan mata, kemudian sedikit mengangkat naik Ailee dan akhirnya mereka duduk berseberangan.

Pintu gerbong ditutup.

Terdengar suara mesin yang menggerung kemudian perlahan-lahan mereka diangkat naik, mesinnya bergerak halus dan tubuh terasa ringan. Ryan tak merasa pusing berada di ketinggian, dan menaiki biang lala memiliki ciri nostalgia tersendiri, meskipun ia jarang sekali menaiki biang lala.

Matanya melirik Ailee.

Sepasang mata cokelat milik Ailee berbinar cerah sembari menatap pemandangan yang berada di jendela. Kedua tangannya menopang dagu, lengkung senyum muncul di sudut-sudut bibir.

Mau tak mau Ryan ikut tersenyum melihat hal itu.

“Kamu senang?” tanya Ryan setelah bermenit-menit mereka lewati dengan hening.

Seperti dalam trans, Ailee awalnya tak menyadari apa yang Ryan tanyakan. Butuh beberapa detik tambahan sampai akhirnya Ailee mengerjapkan mata dan merespons panggilan kakaknya.

“Ya? Kenapa tadi, kak?”

“Kamu senang?” ulang Ryan, namun tak keberatan melihat Ailee yang begitu antusias meilhat pemandangan dari balik jendela biang lala. Sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat senyum itu, dan jelas itu adalah hal yang membuat Ryan bahagia pula.

 _Senyum Ailee jelas menular_.

Ryan berdeham kemudian, tak yakin apa yang benaknya katakan.

“Aku … senang, tentu saja,” gumam Ailee, matanya tak lepas dari jendela tembus pandang. “Kakak masih pusing?”

“Tidak, tidak sama sekali,” cetus Ryan, tidak ingin dianggap remeh oleh adiknya. “Aku tidak pusing sama sekali, kamu tahu, rumah miring itu hanya sebuah ilusi. Itu tidak akan membuat aku pusing dengan mudahnya. Apalagi ingin muntah—“

Ailee menyemburkan tawa dan segera menutupnya dengan cepat menggunakan telapak tangan.

“Hei—apakah kamu baru saja menertawakan aku?”

“Tidak, hahahaha.”

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Ryan membelalakkan mata. Apakah ia benar-benar sekonyol itu sampai Ailee menertawakannya?

Diperhatikannya lagi wajah Ailee. Tawa itu. Anak rambut yang beterbangan seiring dengan angin yang meniup di sela-sela pintu gerbong. Kerlip di matanya yang tak kunjung redup. Dan suara yang halus keluar dari mulutnya ….

Ryan menggelengkan kepala. Apa yang barusan dipikirkannya?

Mengapa otaknya menyugestikan hal lain yang tidak semestinya?

“Ailee—“

“Ya?”

Ailee menoleh. Gerakannya terlihat lambat. Namun Ryan tak butuh waktu yang cepat. Ia hanya butuh satu detik untuk mengubah segalanya.

Ryan menunduk dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing sisi wajah Ailee. Ailee sedikit mendongak, menatap Ryan dengan kilat bingung.

Pemuda tersebut memajukan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Ailee. Rasa hangat menjalar di kepala dan tangan dan tubuhnya, kemudian getar yang ia tak tahu berasal dari mana. Ia merasa ada sentuhan kecil yang berada di lehernya.

Bibir halus itu masih berada di bibirnya sampai akhirnya Ryan memutuskan untuk mundur.

Kedua iris merahnya membelalak lebar. Ia tak tahu ia akan melakukan hal tersebut. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan segera terduduk di seberang Ailee.

Tangan Ailee bergerak menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

Ia menatap Ryan lama sekali.

.

“Jadi, kalian ke mana saja hari ini?” tanya Blaze setelah mereka bertemu lagi di dekat mobil pada pukul lima sore. Baik Ailee maupun Ryan memutuskan untuk membisu. Hanna mengernyitkan dahi melihat hal itu.

“Halo?”

“Uhm, ke Rumah Miring,” sahut Ailee, melirik kepada Ryan yang memalingkan pandangan ke arah lain. Ailee menggigit bibirnya. Jelas ada yang salah.

Sesudah kejadian yang tak disangka itu, mereka saling berdiam diri sampai akhirnya turun dari gerbong. Hanya ada tangan Ryan yang terulur untuk membantu Ailee turun, dan mereka berjalan bersebelahan dengan jarak yang bisa diukur.

“Sudah? Ke Rumah Miring saja? Selama dua jam?”

Blaze menyipitkan mata dan menatap kedua sepupunya bergantian. Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

Namun ia memilih untuk menutup mulut rapat-rapat pada kali itu—karena sering kali mulutnya keceplosan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan—dan mengajak mereka semua pulang. Ia menawarkan diri untuk menyetir karena tadi Ryan sudah melakukannya saat datang ke sini, dan mereka semua setuju.

Hanna menceritakan pengalamannya menaiki Roller Coaster, Rumah Hantu dan Dunia Laut kepada Ailee. Ailee mengangguk, menelan semua cerita-cerita tersebut, namun pikirannya sudah melayang jauh.

Blaze menyetel musik di radio mobil untuk memecah keheningan, tapi hanya ada satu komentar singkat Ryan mengenai betapa ia membenci lagu yang diputar itu karena mengingatkannya akan momen buruk sewaktu SMP—dan ia tak mau menjabarkan lebih lanjut—sehingga Blaze segera mematikan radionya.

Helaan napas terdengar. Kemudian sampai di rumah Ryan dan Ailee.

“Kami pulang dulu, ya~”

“Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini.”

Ailee membungkukkan tubuhnya. “Terima kasih banyak! Aku senang sekali hari ini. Han.” Ailee memeluk Hanna erat. Hanna mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan, kemudian pasangan tersebut menghilang dari balik pagar mereka.

Kesunyian yang canggung merayapi mereka berdua.

“Kurasa …”

“… aku ….”

Mereka berdua berbicara bersamaan. Ryan mengangkat bahu. “Kamu dulu.”

Ailee menggeleng. “Kita harus bicara, kak.”

Ryan mengangguk.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci pintu. Tangan mereka bersentuhan di kenop. Ryan menatap mata Ailee.

“Kamu harus jujur, Ailee.”

Ailee mengangguk, kemudian ia merasa desakan yang ingin tumpah dari dadanya. Ia ingin mengungkapkan semua apa yang ingin diungkapkannya, dan apa yang seharusnya terjadi selama bertahun-tahun belakangan. Namun ia memilih diam dan mencari jalan yang salah ….

Tangisannya meluap sebelum ia sempat menghentikannya. Ryan menatapnya dengan mata yang melebar kaget. “Ailee—“

Ailee menggeleng. “Tidak, dengarkan aku dulu.”

Mulutnya mulai membuka dan berbicara. Awalnya terputus-putus. Tersendat saat ia mengatakan di masa kecilnya kemudian beberapa tahun berlalu dan ia memutuskan untuk memanggil Ryan sebagai kakak.

Karena ia ingin memisahkan diri dari Ryan. Karena ia ingin membatasi diri dan berusaha untuk menjaga hubungan mereka berdua.

Ia berusaha menahan tangisan yang semakin membasahi pipinya. Tangannya bergerak dan menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. “Aku memilih hubungan yang salah, kemudian patah hati, dan menyalahkan diri sendiri karena aku tidak cukup baik.”

Ailee melanjutkan ceritanya. Pacar pemain perempuan itu memang hanya suatu pengalihan saja karena ia tidak ingin mengecewakan dirinya sendiri atas ekspektasi yang tidak mungkin. Karena ia tahu, hubungannya dengan kakaknya sendiri adalah hal yang sangat tidak mungkin.

Ryan mendekati Ailee kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Ailee menggigit bibirnya, mencengkeram kemeja Ryan dengan perasaan gusar.

“Aku … mencintaimu sejak awal,” Ryan menggumam di sela-sela napas mereka. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengusap rambut Ailee. “Semenjak kamu berada di pintu ini, menemuiku … menjadi adikku … aku tahu kalau aku mempunyai perasaan itu, walaupun aku berusaha keras untuk mengelaknya.”

Ailee mengangguk di ceruk leher Ryan. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kakaknya yang selalu ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun, meskipun ia berupaya untuk menjauh terlalu keras.

Saat itu, saat mereka berada di pelukan satu sama lain dengan tangis yang tak reda dan takdir yang mempermainkan mereka, semuanya terasa berada di tempat yang benar. Di garis nyata yang terlihat di mata mereka. Satu realita yang bisa mereka raih.

Ryan tak menunggu. Ia kembali mencium Ailee, kedua matanya terpejam, dan kali ini dengan kedua tangan yang berada di pinggang sang gadis. Ailee membalasnya dan memagutnya mesra. Mereka berada dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit sebelum Ryan membawa Ailee ke kamarnya, menutup pintu kamar dengan sedikit kasar, namun, memosisikan tubuh Ailee dengan lembut.

Tangan Ryan bergerak ke jaket kulit yang dikenakan Ailee. Bersama-sama mereka melepaskan jaket tersebut. Jemari Ryan mengarah ke rok cokelatnya dan menurunkan risleting.

“Kak—“

“Panggil aku Ryan,” ujar Ryan, menatap Ailee dengan sungguh-sungguh. “Aku _mohon_.”

“Kak—“ terasa berat. Lidahnya kelu. Tak pernah ia mengucapkan nama itu, kecuali dalam doa-doanya dan dalam mimpi yang terasa mustahil. Namun sosok itu kini berada di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan penuh kasih dan mengelus rambutnya begitu lembut. Bagaimana ia bisa mengabaikannya?

Ini yang ia inginkan sedari dulu. Ia baru merasakannya sekarang.

Ailee mengangguk. “Ryan.”

Gadis itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Ryan. Ryan memagut lehernya dan menyentuh kulit Ailee perlahan. Kedua kaki saling menyilang dan bersentuhan. Pakaian yang satu demi satu terlepas dari tubuh. Kecupan. Pelukan. Peluh yang membasahi kedua tubuh.

Kemudian desah dan kulit yang bergesek dengan kulit.

Ailee memejamkan mata. Ryan berada bersamanya, menyatu dan memberinya begitu banyak cinta. Apa lagi yang bisa ia harapkan?

Erangan. Napas yang tertahan. Kuku yang mencakar punggung. Kaki dan tangan yang saling membelit. Kemudian satu sentuhan yang melepas semuanya. Ailee dan Ryan saling memeluk dengan bibir yang mencumbu.

Apa yang mereka lakukan?

Mereka tidak tahu pasti. Mereka hanya tahu mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain, dan ini adalah satu bentuk yang dapat menjadi keyakinan mereka.

Mereka masing-masing mengatur napas yang terasa berat. Ibu jari Ryan mengusap mata Ailee yang setengah terpejam.

“Ryan,” ujar Ailee, kini mengubah posisinya untuk setengah terduduk. Ryan mengangguk dan mundur, menyesuaikan posisinya dengan Ailee. “Aku tidak mengerti … tidak, maksudnya aku mengerti, tapi ada beberapa hal yang aku tidak paham.”

“Kamu pikir aku paham?” tanya Ryan, nadanya lebih kepada menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. “Aku hanya ingin mencintai orang yang ingin aku cintai.”

“Ryan.”

Ryan menoleh.

“Kamu bukan kakak kandungku. Aku bukan adik kandungmu.”

Pemuda itu mengangguk lagi.

Ia paham apa yang dikatakan Ailee; namun pikirannya terasa kosong. Ada sesuatu yang salah.

Tapi, lagi-lagi, semuanya terasa benar.

Maka ia memejamkan mata dan mencium dahi Ailee, kemudian menyesapi keadaan itu dengan hening yang menyelimuti.

Biarkan mereka menikmati keadaan itu. Setidaknya sampai detik ini.

Sebab, mereka tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan mereka hadapi nanti. []

**Author's Note:**

> terimakasih kepada Nevy yang sudah mempercayai karakter-karakternya di tangan saya! semoga suka :D


End file.
